Love Hidden Away
by Kailyncookie323
Summary: This fiction is from a third-person view, mainly focused on Tamaki Suoh and his relationship with Kyoya Ootori. This story begins with letter-styled notes written to and from both characters, and follows the love between them that they must hide from their friends, family, and, most importantly, clients.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Tamaki,

I know that I'd never dare show anyone what is written in my black book, but I'll tell you. I keep a record of my dreams about you and I.

With love,  
Kyoya

Dear Kyoya,

I want you to know that I saw your letter. I'm really sorry, but it just fell out of your bag. Anyways, I'm not with Haruhi, not anymore. Things weren't working out with her, because my heart was with another. Meet me in the club room after class hours today.

-Tamaki


	2. New Beginnings

_Hey awesome readers! This is the second technical, yet first legitimate, chapter of Love Hidden Away. As you read, please keep in mind that this is based off of the anime, not the manga, and takes place a few months after the school fair. Please enjoy, tell your friends, post reviews, and Read On, Readers!_

Monday, January 2nd

Afterschool hours, in an abandoned music room, the Ouran High School Host Club meets. But not today. Only one of our hosts is here today, it seems. But, what would Tamaki Suoh be doing alone?

* * *

Tamaki sits on the couch, writing in a notebook.

"I know he'll show up, he obviously feels the same about me as I do about him." His hand grips the pencil a bit tighter as he hears the door click from behind him. It's four o'clock. Still hours until curphew.

Tamaki turns around to see Kyoya Ootori standing just yards behind him. His face sure is red for someone that usually manages to keep his cool.

"Sit down, Kyoya, please," Tamaki says. Kyoya walks towards the couch, quietly, and sits down, a certain look of longing in his eyes. He stares Tamaki in the eyes, and, without thinking, leans in and kisses him on the lips.

Tamaki, though surprised, accepts the kiss. He pulls back slowly, ad says, "I knew it."

Kyoya looks confused for a moment, then realization hits him. Tamaki means he knew about Kyoya's struggle. Kyoya is in love with Tamaki, but he also had feelings for Haruhi. Now, Tamaki and Haruhi had been together for a few months after everything at the fair, but it was only a matter of time before Tamaki and Kyoya ended up admitting their true feelings.

So, here they are, together and alone. Tamaki pulls out a folded piece of nice paper that has his own name written on it with a little heart. "I think this belongs to you," Tamaki starts to hand the letter to Kyoya.

"Keep it, please," Kyoya looks Tamaki in the eyes again. Tamaki folds up the parchment and puts it back in his pocket.

"So," Tamaki puts his hand on Kyoya's, "do I get to see it?" He means the black notebook.

"Maybe one day, but for now I think I have a better way for you to find out what I write—" The door clicks.

Kyoya turns his head to see who is there. When he sees that it's Hikaru and Kaoru, he stands up, unable to finish his proposition to Tamaki.

"Hey, Kyoya, where's everyone else?" Hikaru asks. Tamaki stands up.

"Oh, hey boss," says Kaoru.

"Mori and Honey are at the dojo. I thought the first years' had a fieldtrip today?" Kyoya replies, coolly.

"We did, but since it's raining, they had to cancel, so Haruhi probably went home. We thought she may have come here, but guess not."

"Yeah, I guess we're gonna head home, too, then. Sorry to interrupt your…what exactly were you two doing alone together?" Hikaru asks.

"Just going over some new cosplay ideas for, uh…" Kyoya trails off. "I'm just leaving, though. I have plenty of homework to do."

"I'll go with you," Tamaki says, "we have that foreign language project to work on." Kyoya's eyes light up just a bit.

"All right then," Kaoru says, as he turns off the light in the room, " let's all get going then."

Tamaki brushes Kyoya's shoulder lightly as they walk out of the room.

* * *

In the limo, Kyoya sits across from Tamaki. He puts his hand on Tamaki's knee. "I know the club won't exactly agree with…us. But, we don't have to tell them anything," Kyoya says.

Tamaki just glances down at his feet. He doesn't say a word for the rest of the ride, and neither does Kyoya.

* * *

When they finally arrive at the Ootori mansion, Kyoya's sister greets them, happily. "Oh, Tamaki, hello," she smiles, "I didn't know you would be home so soon, Kyoya."

"Yes, Tamaki and I have a foreign language project to work on," Kyoya replies, "so we'll be in my room, don't bother us with supper, we'll be fine." Tamaki smiles at Kyoya's sister as they walk past her and into Kyoya's room. Kyoya turns on the light, shuts the door, and closes the windows' blinds.

"We don't have a project in foreign language, thought, so, why…" Tamaki trails off.

"I thought we should have somewhere private to talk. You know, about…everything." Kyoya sits on one of his chairs.

Tamaki sits on the edge of Kyoya's bed, facing him. "So, then let's talk."

"Yes, well, for one thing, what will we tell the club?"

"I guess we don't tell them anything. I mean, if they ask, we shouldn't lie, but otherwise, we can just keep it hidden away. "

"Exactly, besides, I can't imagine it would be good for business," Kyoya says, then pulls out his black book and begins to scribble something down.

Tamaki stands up and walks behind Kyoya's chair, attempting to peek at what he was writing. Kyoya snaps the book shut before Tamaki can see anything. Tamaki sighs and just puts his arms around Kyoya's neck. "Maybe one day," Tamaki thinks to himself, and smiles.

**TBC 3**


	3. Aiming to Stay

_Hey ya'll. This chapter is pretty short, but I did write most of this story before I even knew about this website. So, bare with me, and when I have a shorter chapter, I'll post them sooner. Please enjoy, though. :)_

It's six o'clock now. "I should call to tell the nurse where I'll be," Tamaki thinks to himself.

"Please excuse me for a moment Kyoya," Tamaki says. Kyoya nods his head once and Tamaki steps just outside of the room. Tamaki dials the number for the second estate on his cell phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Tamaki. I wanted to let the nurse know that I will be spending the night at the Ootori residence…Kyoya and I have a big project for our foreign…" Tamaki continues to explain.

Kyoya steps away from the door, and he goes to sit back on the bed where he and Tamaki were. "So he plans to spend the night?" Kyoya smiles to himself and unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way.

Tamaki walks back into the room. "So, my nurse thinks that I should spend the night, that way we can finish the project…" Tamaki looks up at Kyoya, who has his shirt unbuttoned and is practically sprawled out on his bed.

Tamaki lets out a small chuckle and unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way.

* * *

It's nine o'clock now. Kyoya pulls back from Tamaki.

"You know, we do have school tomorrow," Kyoya says, "we really ought to go to sleep soon."

Tamaki puts his hand on the back of Kyoya's neck, "We don't really have to go to school," he kisses Kyoya slowly.

"But we should," Kyoya continues.

Tamaki stares Kyoya in the eyes. "Okay," he gives in.

Kyoya smiles, "You can just sleep next to me."

"I'd like that," Tamaki smiles back.

**TBC**


End file.
